


I Hope So

by IzzeFire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fantastic Racism, Gen, allura is mean in this, just a warning, takes place late season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzeFire/pseuds/IzzeFire
Summary: Fills in some gaps following Keith's Blade of Marmora trials in season 2. One shot for now, but I can continue if requested. Also... first fic! Yay!





	I Hope So

“The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins.”

Keith froze at those words, and the confidence in which they were spoken. He hadn’t even been aware of the existence of the Galra until the day the Blue Lion was discovered on Earth. How could he possibly have their blood?

But that glowing blade he grasped told him it had to be true. He was not lying when he said he’d had it all his life, and it was undoubtedly a Galra blade, not from the Earth. The only thing he ever remembered his father saying about it was that it had belonged to his mother. His mother...

Keith’s blood suddenly ran cold. His father he remembered, but he had no memory of his mother’s face. He’d never even seen a picture of her. Who was she? What was she?

He suddenly began to feel faint, the onslaught of thoughts and the pain from the injuries he’d suffered throughout the trials suddenly becoming too much for him to bear. He slumped slightly and Shiro saved him from collapsing on the ground. 

He was faintly aware of Shiro saying something to Kolivan about a healing pod.

“N-No, I’m fine. We need to get back to the castle,” he managed.

“Keith, you’re injured. You’re in no shape to fly,” Shiro replied.

“It isn’t far, I can do it!” Keith insisted. “I don’t want everyone else to worry, and besides, we need to negotiate an alliance with the Blades.”

Shiro sighed. “Fine, but you’re going in a healing pod as soon as we’re back.”

** ** **  
Soon, they were meeting the rest of the team back in the Red Lion’s hangar. Keith did his best to remain standing straight and to keep his expression neutral in order to conceal the aching pain throughout his body. There was no sense in drawing attention to himself, he thought. It was important for Allura and Kolivan to be introduced so preparations could begin. His injuries could wait.

He managed to maintain his composure until the others began to walk towards the bridge, but as soon as he took a step to follow, he began to notice darkness creeping in from the edges of his vision as the dizziness became unbearable.

Nobody else seemed to notice until he collapsed, again. Hunk, who had been standing the closest, jerked around in shock. “Keith?” he asked frantically. He turned to Shiro. “What’s happening? He didn’t catch any kind of... uh... Galra-alien virus thingy, right?”

Shiro mentally kicked himself for not getting Keith healed sooner. “No, he’s not sick, just injured. But he needs a pod right away.”

Hunk nodded and began to drag his unconscious friend in the direction of the healing pods.

** ** **  
Hunk was waiting by the healing pods when Shiro returned early from the meeting with Kolivan.

“The meeting is already over?” Hunk asked, slightly confused.

“No, but there is another… development I wanted to warn you about,” he replied.

“Ok… now I’m more confused.”

Shiro sighed. “Keith is part Galra.”

Hunk’s confused expression quickly turned to shock. “He’s WHAT!? How long have you known?”

“I just found out at the Blades’ base. So did Keith. I’m warning you because it’s quite a shock for all of us… especially him.”

“The others… do they known yet?”

“Yes. Kolivan mentioned that Keith had passed the trials. It didn’t exactly go over as he’d hoped, but I still believe we’re making some progress with negotiations.”

Hunk nodded. “Ok…?”

“I should get back now. I just thought I’d prepare you for what’s coming.”

Hunk said nothing, but Shiro’s words were concerning. What was coming? Was Keith dangerous or something? How exactly did he end up in his current condition? He’d only heard vague mentions of these “trials” Keith passed, but what exactly did that involve?

He stared at Keith’s unconscious form in the pod. It was so weird to think that there was alien blood in his body… he looked completely human. His skin was pale white, no trace of purple anywhere. How could he have a Galra parent anyway? They couldn’t have been on Earth… wouldn’t it have been taken over? It was just creepy to think about for Hunk.

He was jerked out of his thoughts at the hissing sound and rush of cool air as the healing pod opened, and Keith stumbled out. Hunk caught him by the shoulders, but was quickly distracted by Keith’s gaze. His confused, still bleary, purple gaze. Ohh…

“Hunk? You alright?” Keith asked, confused at the way Hunk was looking at him. Did he know?

“Oh...no...it’s….nothing! You just seem… a little… different!” Oh god he did know.

Keith looked down. “So Shiro told you.”

Hunk nodded slightly, releasing Keith’s shoulders and letting him sit down on the steps. “Yah… sorry about that. It’s just a little weird now that you’re… y’know… an alien and stuff.”

Keith shook his head. “I still can’t believe it. I guess I always felt like something was off about me… but I never expected it to be this…” He looked up at Hunk with a worried expression. “You know I just found out today right? I never meant to hide anything from you… I just didn’t know.”

“It’s alright man, I believe you. It’s just a little different is all.”

Keith nodded, feeling slightly better. A feeling that was soon shattered by the sound of commotion in the hallway. He and Hunk both turned towards the entrance to the room as everyone else entered the room. All of his friends’ eyes were on him, watching him almost as if he were some wild animal in danger of attacking. Kolivan stood at the back of the group with an unreadable expression.

Allura was the first to speak, all the while fixing a glare on Keith. “So when were you planning on telling us your little secret? Why didn’t you ever tell us? What are you planning?”

Keith stared at her but said nothing, not knowing how to respond.

“Allura… he didn’t know. He’s just as surprised as y…” Hunk began, but trailed off as she turned her glare towards him.

“Come on. We need to get the rest of this meeting over with,” she said, leaving the room without sparing Keith another glance, leaving just him and Hunk.

“Hey man, I’m sorry, I’m sure this will all blow over soon enough.”

Keith just shook his head in response. “Don’t worry about me. Go join the others, you should be at the meeting too.”

“And you shouldn’t?”

“I don’t think Allura wants to see me.”

“But you’re still part of the team, aren’t you?”

“I hope so.”


End file.
